W Queen meet V King
by KenNan73888
Summary: Stella, the Werewolf Queen, who tried to escape from the clutches of vampires. She then suddenly comes across her worst enemy, Vlad, the Vampire King. Meeting the top and powerful vampire, was nothing she had in mind. They get along quickly while sharing their secrets.


_Stella rush through the forest, trying to escape from the vampires. As the new leader of the werewolf pack, many types of monsters are willing to go after her life, especially vampires. Over two thousand years ago, her mother and the former Vampire King had disagreements that they swore to become an enemy. She rushes out of the forest, then uses her sharp eyes to find a place to hide. Successfully, she found one, a castle stands alone on top of the hill. She quickly transforms and ran towards it then climbed on the wall to an open window._

 _The room that she entered belongs to no one else but Vlad, the new Vampire King. Stella was in survival mode that she did not notice his presence. The heat of her body is beginning to fade, so she tore a curtain down and wrap herself. She was feeling cozy as her head began to nod. Then there was a loud noise that had her wide awake. A loud thud came from a coffin, which she now take notice. The coffin opens and came out was Vlad. She sits still as she prepares her claws._

 **Vlad**  
[ _Stretch from side to side_ ] Ah, that felt good. [ _Pull out a bell and ring it]_ Igor... Are you up yet? I want to know what's on the schedule today.

 **Igor**  
Coming master. [ _Barge into the room_ ] Today, vampires are roaming around the area. The reason was that the Werewolf Queen is on the loose. I think it's best as the Vampire King, [ _Stella perk up her ears, hearing the word 'Vampire King'_ ] you should take matters into your hands.

 **Vlad**  
You're right.

 **Igor**  
[ _Surprise_ ] I-I am?

 **Vlad**  
I should take matters into my hands.

 **Igor**  
Master, this...this's the best moment in my life. I never thought you would actually act like a real Vampi—

 **Vlad**  
I'll fly down there and lie to them that I captured the Werewolf Queen. They won't be coming here anymore while disturbing my hunt. [ _Transform into a bat_ ]

 **Igor**  
W-wait, master... [ _Vlad fly out of the window_ ] I thought...he would... [ _Began to cry_ ] CHANGE! [ _Run out of the room while cover both his eyes with his hands_ ]

 _Stella sits in the room in amazement, she never thought the new Vampire King would be so different. Without taking any risk, she was about to leave out of the when Vlad comes flying toward her. They both scream as Vlad was unable to stop. He slams himself on Stella's face as they fell on the floor._

 **Vlad**  
[ _Transform back while holding onto his stomach_ ] I feel sick.

 **Igor**  
[ _Rush into the room_ ] What happened? [ _Froze when he saw Stella pulling herself up_ ] The Werewolf Queen.

 **Vlad**  
You don't have to worry about anything, I get rid most of the vampires. [ _Look at Igor confusedly_ ] What?

 **Igor**  
The Werewolf Queen. [ _Slowly lift his finger at Stella_ ]

 **Vlad**  
I know, I know, she's my guest.

 **Igor, Stella**  
What? [ _Stella cover her mouth and give them a surprise_ ]

 **Igor**  
[ _Stare at Stella then Vlad_ ] Are you telling the truth?

 **Vlad**  
Yes, I'm telling the truth. When did I ever lied to you? [ _Igor lift one eyebrow, not believing him_ ] Now, would you leave you us in peace. I would like to have a little with 'my' guest. [ _Wave his hand at Igor as he closes the door. He moves his eyes slowly at Stella then fully turn at her_ ] Just you and me, queen and king. What's the reason you're here? I know most werewolf would try to stay away from Pennsylvania, especially where the Vampire King live. However, for a queen, I'm not so sure.

 **Stella**  
I-I came here to bring treaty both the vampires and werewolves.

 **Vlad**  
[ _Give a wide smirk while taking a step at her_ ] Oh, really? Are you telling the truth? Because...I'm not like any other vampires. [ _He lean to her ear and whisper_ ] I can tell when a person lying or not.

 **Stella**  
[ _Scoot back while covering her ears_ ] I-I'm p-pregnant.

 **Vlad**  
[ _Eyes grew wide_ ] That's something new. [ _Stand up straight, putting his hand on his chin_ ] Hmm... So, who's the father?

 **Stella**  
[ _Look away_ ] I...can't say...

 **Vlad**  
No need to say no more. Every monster had a secret relationship with the pair they choose. [ _Cross his arms_ ] That doesn't answer why you're here.

 **Stella**  
I..um... [ _Sigh_ ] I guess I have no choice. The man I'm in a relationship live here, he's...human. We're married, and I sometimes come visit him once a month. I'm here to stay because I'm pregnant.

 **Vlad**  
It's against the rules to have a relationship with a human. [ _Stella felt scared for her life, knowing she should kill him from the truth_ ] But it isn't my business to stick my nose in. I don't care anything unless it interrupts my hunt. [ _Hissing for fun_ ]

 **Stella**  
Are you not gonna kill me?

 **Vlad**  
No.

 **Stella**  
I'm the Werewolf Queen, and you're the Vampire King. We're mortal enemy.

 **Vlad**  
Not my issue. [ _Pull out a jar of wine from the cabinet_ ] Wine?

 **Stella**  
[ _Lift her hand while shaking her head_ ] No thank you, I'm fine. [ _Watch Vlad pour the wine into a glass as he swirls and drinks it_ ] How did you become a leader in your group? You're not like the former Vampire King.

 **Vlad**  
Ah, every vampire is different. [ _Sit on a chair, beside a small table_ ] We're not build to be the same and think the same. Want a chair? [ _Snap his finger as the chair appears behind her, pulling it toward him_ ] It'll be great if we could talk face to face. Okay, back to your question. The reason I became the Vampire King was because of an accident. [ _Stella stay in silence, thinking she knows where it was going_ ] I was drunk, and I was young. Party all night and day, flirting with both mortal and immortal. It was the best time of my life until... [ _Depressively sigh_ ] I walk to a forbidden ritual and was pulled into it. I became the next Vampire King after his death.

 **Stella**  
How old are you that time?

 **Vlad**  
Four hundred, maybe a bit younger. [ _Pour the wine into the glass then gulp the whole thing_ ] The freedom it had taken away from me. Damn, make me remember my previous wives. [ _Look at Stella and smile_ ] You must really that human of yours.

 **Stella**  
Yes, I really do.

 **Vlad**  
Does he know that you're a werewolf? [ _Stella went still then look away_ ] He doesn't then. I wonder how would he react to his child, being a monster.

 **Stella**  
He won't, the first child was completely human. I think, [ _Grab her stomach_ ] the second will be the same.

 **Vlad**  
Interesting. What if the second child isn't human? The child might take after you, holding more of the werewolf blood in it. Don't you look deeper to your future?

 **Stella**  
I do! [ _Slam her hand on the table, broken it_ ]

 **Vlad**  
I usually don't care, but I might help.

 **Stella**  
How, and why?!

 **Vlad**  
[ _Lift one finger on his lip then put it back down_ ] It's just the two of us, no one will know your little secret. I know a ritual that'll seal your child ability. She, could be a boy, would be completely human. It won't last long but it'll help for a while. And...the reason why I'm willing to help you was because we're in the same boat.

 **Stella**  
What do you mean?

 **Vlad**  
I was forced (accidentally) became the Vampire King. As for you, you were born into it.

 **Stella**  
[ _Sadly look down_ ] I agree with you on that. I don't understand my mother, she's kept making everyone her enemy. Half of the monster society hated us. Being the enemy of the vampires don't seem enough.

 **Vlad**  
I don't understand the feeling of a child, but our deal will be focusing on your situation. Your child and the human lover of yours.

 **Stella**  
Husband.

 **Vlad**  
Yes, yes, whatever. Now, [ _Stand up_ ] as the guest, would you mind joining dinner with me? [ _Take out his hand in front of her_ ]

 **Stella**  
[ _Take his hand and sigh_ ] I can't say no when I'm hungry.

 **Vlad**  
Good, I'll check what Igor is cooking. Hope it's appetizing.

 _They walk out of the room and to the dining room. Vlad left to the kitchen to check on Igor and his cooking, happened to be his favorite, toadstool soup. Igor sees that he was standing beside the door, so came up to him._

 **Igor**  
I know the Werewolf Queen isn't your guest.

 **Vlad**  
I know you know.

 **Igor**  
Why kick me out? Why the lies too?

 **Vlad**  
She seems...devastating. I want to help her...

 **Igor**  
She's the Werewolf Queen, your enemy. You're not supposed to save your enemy. Listen, master, you're stepping on something you're not supposed to step. If the vampires knew, they'll hunt you down.

 **Vlad**  
[ _Cross his arms and turn away_ ] They think whatever they want. It was their fault that I became the Vampire King, I didn't want to be one.

 **Igor**  
What are you going to do from here and out?

 **Vlad**  
Let her be, we won't interfere our life or my hunt. If we ever meet on the street, just smile and wave like we're neighbors.

 **Igor**  
[ _Sigh_ ] I'll be with you this one. But be warned, don't get yourself kill.

 **Vlad**  
[ _Turn at him and smile_ ] Ah, Igor, my good friend. I knew I'll count on you. Don't forget to serve one more plate for my guest.

 **Igor**  
[ _Walk back to the big and continue cooking_ ] I won't forgive you, kicking me out of the room. I don't know what secret you two give.

 _Vlad chuckle as he leaves back to the dining room. Stella was still in the room without trying to escape, which had him felt a little trust between them. The thought had as a comrade never cross his mind, but he felt interesting on Stella, she was different from others. Also, he wants to know human society too. They sit patiently as they smile across one another when Igor pull a cart from the kitchen._


End file.
